


Lakewood Two

by mymelancholy



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Mentions of Brooke Maddox/Gustavo Acosta, Mentions of PTSD, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/pseuds/mymelancholy
Summary: As the last of their friends still left in Lakewood after graduation, Audrey and Emma have been spending a lot of time together. Tonight, in particular, they're at the movies... But it's not a date.





	Lakewood Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other fanfics I should be working on, but I've watched Scream four times in the past month, so I did this instead.

Emma hasn't been out much since she started college. Well, out to anywhere but the library to study, The Grindhouse to study _with coffee_ , or... actual college. And she knows what her mom keeps saying, but she isn't avoiding trying to have a social life again after everything that happened, she honestly really is just busy. And yea, maybe that sort of thing doesn't feel as important to her anymore, is that so wrong?

Honestly, she probably wouldn't even be out tonight, if not for Brooke and Stavo's many instagram posts in New York making her feel just a little sad, in the life department. She's really happy for them, and it's not like she needs romantic Central Park dates herself, she just thought, maybe she should actually leave her house to go somewhere that isn't to study.

Well, or Audrey's house. To be fair, she spends a lot of time at Audrey's house. She can't believe only a year ago she was walking into her room and noticing how much had changed since she'd last been in there. At this point, she notices if she walks in and sees that Audrey has finally picked a pair of socks up off the floor.

She wonders, briefly, if all the time she's spent studying or watching movies in Audrey's room can be used as an argument for her social life next time her mom brings it up. ...Well, maybe not, but she's definitely using tonight, at the very least.

She's still with Audrey, but they left the house this time, so that has to count for something.

"Hey, have you noticed this theater only plays horror flicks?"

Emma looks up at the marquee to see the usual B horror movie title on display, before swallowing and nodding.

"Yea, it... it really does seem like that."

"I mean, do they really not see why that's a bad idea? Does Lakewood just totally forget its murder-y history every time a couple months go by without a murder? Or have they just accepted it by now and decided, like, hey, this is our thing, so you know what, let's just roll with it? ...Either way, seems in poor taste."

Audrey finally finishes her rant and notices Emma hasn't said anything. Shit, she was being rambly. Ever since Noah moved away, Emma gets all her rambliness. Which, she always swears she doesn't mind, but Noah is a rambly nerd by nature (Exhibit A: podcasts) so Audrey obviously doesn't have to worry about rambling to him.

Getting a good look at Emma, she looks nervous. And she's still staring at the marquee, which Audrey turns to look at herself, and... it's a slasher flick. Not just any B horror flick, no, that's not nearly tasteless enough. A slasher flick.

"Shit, Em." She turns away from the marquee and faces her so she can put her hand on her arm, turning her away a little too.

"Are you sure you wanna see this? We can just go home and watch a movie there that's... you know... not this."

She only takes a second to be embarrassed about accidentally calling her house _their home_ again before getting back to the task at hand. She didn't think Emma noticed anyway. ...And she's there a lot. It's an easy mistake.

Emma starts to move her arm that Audrey is holding and she thinks she's trying to move it away but instead she slides it up just enough so she can grip her hand.

"No, Audrey, it's... it's ok, really. I mean, you worked here, you had to watch this crap all the time. And we are doing something fun tonight. I mean, maybe it's no carriage ride in Central Park, but it's something."

Audrey grins. "You saw that huh?"

Emma smiles and nods, pulling her phone out and showing the shorter girl her instagram feed, which is filled up almost entirely with pictures of the aforementioned date.

"Wow. Adorable. And totally Stavo's style."

Emma laughs and puts her phone away, shoving Audrey's arm with the hand she'd been holding hers with a second ago. "Stop it. It's nice. I'm glad they're so happy there."

"Hey, I am too. I just wonder if Noah's regretting following the couple yet."

"Maybe he's the one taking the pictures."

Audrey bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god. Emma, thank you. From now on, in my mind, Noah has moved to New York not to write with Stavo, but to be his personal date photographer. It's decided."

Emma laughs and starts walking to the door.

"I hope he's enjoying that."

Just as Emma's hand goes to push the theater door open, Audrey rushes up and puts hers on top, stopping her from opening it.

"Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Audrey. I'll be ok."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. Cause like... think of all the other things we could do in Lakewood that are totally equally as fun as a carriage ride."

Emma laughs. "Right... all those things. Really, though, I'm sure. Ok?"

Audrey sighs and starts to pull the door open. "Ok."

"Plus, we all know you're capable of defending yourself if a killer shows up here, so I'm sure you'll protect me."

"Oh, you just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Emma laughs and Audrey drops the annoyed facade and smiles at her. That stupid prank video pissed her off at the time, but after everything else that happened it seems dumb enough to laugh at now.

"Well, you guys look like you're having fun."

They're at the snack counter now. The only thing is, so is Gina. Who Audrey didn't think worked weekends. And who Audrey was too distracted to notice standing there until it was too late.

"Oh. Hi... Gina." Oh god, Emma. Don't.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you since-"

"So are you on a date?"

If Audrey had anything to say here, she definitely doesn't now. Her mind lost track of any polite conversation she was possibly thinking she could muster. Which... is probably fine, since Gina clearly isn't planning on being civil about this anyway. Although, Emma shouldn't have to deal with it.

Audrey turns to her and mumbles, somewhat wearily, "Hey, why don't you go ahead and save our seats while I get the popcorn?"

Emma still looks a little shocked, but nods her head weakly, grabbing the tickets Audrey is holding out to her. She starts to turn for the theater but then stops, like she's about to say something.

Audrey cuts her off. "And whoppers. Got it." Emma smiles and walks away to go find their seats. Audrey turns back to Gina.

"Magic mix, right? So adorable."

"Gina... You know I wouldn't have come tonight if I'd known you were working."

"What, no, it's nice. If you're gonna dump me for her, you might as well-"

"And you know I didn't dump you!"

"Does it really matter? We broke up because you wanted to date her. Now you're dating her. Everything worked out."

"We didn't break up because I wanted to date Emma, we broke up because you constantly thought I was cheating on you!"

Audrey sighs and tries to calm herself down before this can turn into a full blown fight in the middle of the movie theater.

"And I'm not dating her now. We're still just friends and we're just trying to see a movie, Gina, so please?"

"Seriously."

"Yes? We've been crazy busy with school and we just want a ni-"

"No, I mean, you're seriously not dating her, still."

Audrey lets out a huge sigh, before answering the question she feels like she has definitely had to answer _at_ _least_  one hundred times by now. And that seems low.

"No, I'm not dating her."

"So this isn't a date."

"No!"

Gina rolls her eyes and starts angrily scooping popcorn into a bucket.

"You're giggling and sharing popcorn."

"So? That's a normal thing."

"I saw you holding hands outside the door."

"...So what?"

"She was wearing your jacket."

"You don't know that! ...She was cold!!"

"Ok, whatever, Audrey."

"Yea, WHATEVER. You know what, just give me that." She pulls the popcorn bucket away, half full, and starts digging through her pocket for a twenty to slap on the counter.

Gina slaps the whoppers down first and waits, watching her angrily dig around in her pocket.

"If you're really not dating her, that's so stupid. I don't care what you say, we broke up because you had feelings for her. So either you're lying to me now, or-"

She finally locates the twenty and slams it down on the counter, snatching the whoppers and yelling "KEEP THE CHANGE" as she turns and walks into the theater.

After escaping, she feels a little guilty. That was definitely not the way she had ever planned for it to go if she saw Gina again. Deep down, she knew... technically, that they did break up because she still had feelings for Emma. And yes, maybe she did only spend more and more time with Emma after they started at the same college and everyone left town but them. But... it's not like she was ever going to actually do anything about it. She's not fooling herself into thinking Emma could feel the same. Emma likes guys.

She spots Emma and starts walking towards her, suddenly feeling anxious. Emma likes guys. Emma likes guys and this is not a date.

Except... that... she wanted us to go out tonight because Brooke and Stavo were on a date.

"Hey." Emma looks up at where she's standing stiffly in the isle and takes the popcorn. "Is everything ok?"

Audrey scoots awkwardly past her and sits in the seat Emma saved with Audrey's jacket she had been wearing. She doesn't answer right away so Emma grabs her hand and rubs her thumb over the back of it.

"Audrey. Hey. Are you ok? I forgot she worked here, I wouldn't have made you-"

"What? No. Em. It's fine. I'm just sorry she was rude to you."

"That's ok. I mean, I understand why."

They're silent for a couple minutes, Audrey staring blankly at the previews, Emma's hand still placed on top of hers, and a thousand different thoughts flying around her head. Had she been dating Emma this whole time, without Emma ever actually consenting to it? Was she taking advantage of Emma's loneliness now that they were the last of their friends still in Lakewood? Did she only go to community college so they could spend more time together? Audrey moves her hand from underneath Emma's.

"Em... I'm sorry you're stuck here, watching this shitty... and totally inappropriate slasher flick with me instead of on a romantic carriage date. Like... you deserve to have that too. And you deserve a hot, non-psychotic boyfriend."

Audrey remembers how she had been with Emma while she was still dating Gina. She always tried to be super supportive of Emma meeting a guy. ...Maybe too supportive, she realizes, looking back on the island trip. But that was how she needed to be again. She notices a guy sitting in the row directly in front of them and turns quickly to Emma.

"Hey, that guy's cute, right? He looks like your type. And he's sitting alone, we could ask him if he wants to- Hey, guy. Hey."

Emma looks frantically between Audrey and the guy in front of them, who is now turned to face them, hand over the seat and eyebrow raised.

"Hi, I'm Audrey, this is Emma. What's your name?"

"Brandon."

"Oh... oh."

He looks more confused than before, if possible.

"Ok. Well, sure. Brandon, this is Emma, who is single."

He turns to Emma and looks her up and down just a little before dropping his confused expression to smile at her.

"Hello, Emma who is single. Can I help you with anything?"

Emma just stares for a moment, before looking down at Audrey, wondering what the hell she is doing, and looking back up to... Brandon.

"No... actually. I'm. not. Sorry to have bothered you."

Brandon looks extremely affronted, before letting out an aggravated sigh and turning around.

"What the hell was that?" Emma whisper yells at Audrey, Audrey scooting back into her chair and looking defensive.

"I'm sorry! I just... I just thought he was cute and you might like him, and I don't wanna stand in the way of you finding-"

Emma sighs and turns toward the screen, crossing her arms.

"Em? Come on, I'm really sorry. I don't wanna push you into finding another boyfriend, I just want you to be able to have fun."

"You don't think we have fun?"

"What? No, of course I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just thought... carriage date."

"I don't need a carriage date." She sits up straighter and turns to face Audrey, then sighs and slumps back down.

"And I don't want the same life I had before. I mean... so much of that seems meaningless now. And I like my life the way it is. I don't need a ton of friends and I definitely don't need to start dating some other random guy."

Audrey looks a little ashamed and Emma feels bad, so she leans in and whispers "Especially not one named Brandon."

Audrey glances back up at her and grins, before they both burst into completely non-movie theater appropriate laughter. Brandon turns around and shushes them angrily, which makes Audrey start laughing even harder. Emma smiles at the smaller girl, curled up in her seat, gripping her ribs, and murmuring "sorry, Brandon," which only makes her giggle more.

Finally, someone else in the theater shushes them, and they start to calm down. They catch their breath and Emma starts to think, looking over at Audrey again and trying to get her nerve up. Audrey looks over at her and Emma turns away, but still says "And..."

Audrey raises an eyebrow and waits for her to continue.

"Movie dates... are just as good as carriage dates."

There's a full fifteen seconds of silence, while Emma starts to internally panic, before Audrey just says "What?"

Emma can feel her face getting hot and isn't sure quite where to go from here. It was never this hard with Will or... the other one, but this is different. This is Audrey.

"I mean, sure, your ex girlfriend is here, and we're watching a movie that may or may not trigger both of our PTSD, but that doesn't mean we can't have just as much fun as them."

Emma waits for a response for a good thirty seconds before turning and glancing at Audrey to gage her reaction, but... there is none. She's staring straight ahead at the seat in front of her. Or maybe she's just... watching the previews. Maybe Emma didn't make it clear enough what she was saying.

Or worse, maybe Audrey just didn't want to hear it. Audrey had confessed her feelings way over a year ago, and thinking about it now, Emma considers that she wasn't even confessing her current feelings, as much as feelings that she... was long over by then. By now. Emma feels incredibly stupid. She always kind of just assumed...

Her panicking is cut off by a hand slapping down on top of hers, perhaps a little too violently, and firmly gripping it over the arm rest.

"Just as much fun as them? Emma, that's quitter talk. PTSD or no PTSD, we are going to have **so much more fun than them**. And we're going to take **twice as many** pictures and send them directly to them so they know they've lost. Emma, they're going to be sorry they ever challenged us."

Emma lets out a shaky breath she had been holding and smiles.

"But how are we supposed to take pictures without a personal date photographer?"

Audrey thinks for a moment, then says "Brandon can take them."

Emma laughs. "I'm sure he's going to love us bothering him again."

"Hey, he should just be happy to be on the winning team."

The lights dim and the movie finally starts, so Emma doesn't bother to reply, just smiles and switches their hands around so she can lace their fingers together, instead of Audrey's vice-like grip on her and the arm rest. Which gives her an idea. She keeps their hands together and lifts them so she can push the arm rest up, then scoots over (and down, because Audrey is much shorter than her) enough to rest her head on her shoulder.

Audrey leans her head on top and whispers into her hair "We'll talk when we get home, ok?" and she isn't even that embarrassed about calling it their home this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how dangerously close this got to fluff... I never do this, I'm not sure what happened.
> 
> Anyway, if there's anyone still left in this fandom, I hope you liked it. I'll try to get back to writing Voltron now.
> 
> (ALSO, no, that isn't actual Brandon James, it's just a guy with a really unfortunate name, to poke fun at Emma's tendency to date serial killers.)


End file.
